


Hypocrite

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal safety was never a major concern when it comes to Gogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Personal safety was never a major concern when it comes to Gogo.

The first incident was when she was six and she almost killed her father. Gogo had attempted to make her bike ‘go faster’ by attaching a leaf blower to the back seat of her bike, though being only six, she didn’t think about it too hard and tried to ride her supercharged bike through the house, crashing right into her father’s leg, causing him to lose balance and almost fall down the stairs.

She broke her arm and cracked her head open when she crashed into the kitchen cabinets. Gogo spent three days in the hospital and her father had gotten fourteen awkward calls from her grandmother. It was the second time she’d ever heard her father speak so angrily in Korean.

Within a week of being released, she’d made an attempt to jump off the roof. Luckily, her father had been outside, raking at the time. She wasn’t allowed in the garage until she was fifteen.

 

* * *

 

At the age of ten, Gogo had tried to jump off the roof again, this time, she’d strapped fireworks to her body and had made wings out of cardboard. Her father was working in his home office on something incredibly boring, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak into the garage and steal a ladder, the kiddy pool, and the hose attachment that made it easier for her to fill the pool.

Gogo stood on the roof of her two story home and glanced at the yard below. Her stomach dropped at how high up she was, but that didn’t stop her from taking three steps back and lighting the firework fuses. With a deep breath, she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped into the air, just as the fireworks started to go off. They were incredibly loud, and hot.

“What the hell!?” Gogo heard her father shout as she hit the water.

The front door was thrown open and she heard her father talking on the phone quickly while he ran toward her. Gogo’s back hurt from the impact, as did her wrists and stomach, there was an intense, burning pain on her back. She watched as her father knelt beside her, he was still talking on the phone.

An ambulance arrived three minutes later and Gogo was loaded into the back, her father rode in the front. The EMT told her that she was smart enough to wear a helmet and asked her why she’d jumped off the roof. Gogo honestly could not answer.

“What were you thinking?!” Her father exclaimed when she was stabilized. “Fireworks!? You jumped off the roof! How do you even think to do that!?”

“I wanted to fly.” Gogo replied with a small smile.

Her father sat down and put his head in his hands. “Next time you want to fly, please tell me first.”

She had a broken wrist, first degree burns on her back, bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. Her father said she was lucky to be alive.

 

* * *

 

She’d gotten scrapes and bruises over the years, she drove fast, she ran fast, and when she fell, she fell hard. Very hard. Gogo was on her high school track team and the amount of time she spent at least thirty percent of her practice time in the school’s athletic trainer’s office. Muscle strains were part of her day to day life, but she ran every single race that she could, winning all of them.

Gogo also did Science Olympiad, which was more boring than the name sounded, but she got to compete in science fairs, and she liked winning. Though it wasn’t too hard considering her competition was still making potato batteries and singing to plants, she was banned from competing in her sophomore year.

“In this situation, I believe that she’s too advanced for the classes that she’s taking.” Her guidance counselor said during a meeting with her and her father. “That would explain why your daughter acts out and her inattentiveness in class.”

“So you’re saying that my daughter,” Gogo’s father gestured to her with a sigh. “Super charged a dirt bike and drove it through the school because she’s not stimulated.” He paused. “She is fifteen years old, she shouldn’t be making her own vehicles.” He turned to Gogo and snapped. “You don’t even have a drivers’ license! How does this even work?!”

Gogo shrugged. “I just buy the parts...”

“I suggest enrolling your daughter in some accelerated programs that are run through San Fransokyo Community College.” The counselor said, causing both Gogo and her father to turn. “We usually reserve this for juniors and seniors, but I think in this case, we can pull some strings.Especially considering circumstances.”

“And she’ll be challenged?” Her father asked, raising his eyebrows.

“In the sciences, at least.” The counselor looked at his papers. “She gets low A’s in language arts and history, so she should at least be going here part time.” He paused. “We’re usually hesitant to allow underclassmen to participate in dual enrollment, it tends to alienate the student from their friends, but...”

“We understand.” Her father sighed, looking at his daughter. “Maybe your friends will like you more if you aren’t broken.”

“Fair enough...”

The next week, she was enrolled in a physical science course at the community college. She was at least three years younger than everyone there and they looked at her strangely, questioning why she was there. The teacher, oddly enough, didn’t seem to care at all and continued with the lesson.

They were assigned a group project to figure out the best way to measure the height of a tree without climbing them. Some teams used equations, others used shadows and the sun, but the team Gogo was on had created a pulley system that could measure the heights accurately. The only problem was that it would get stuck and they needed someone to climb the tree and untangle it. Gogo always volunteered despite the probability that she could fall.

She had climbed it four times without falling, but the fifth time, a limb cracked and she fell. Each limb hit her on the way down, cutting and bruising her on the way down. Luckily, it was a short tree, she didn’t feel any bones breaking.

Her group patched her up relatively well. Unfortunately though, her grandmother was visiting. Gogo was questioned for over half an hour about her bruises, followed by a short lecture in angry Korean. Gogo idly wondered why her grandmother always sounded so angry, that is until she caught her reflection in a picture frame, yeah, she’d be irritated too.

* * *

 

“Can’t you just be careful, Gogo?” Tadashi sighed as Gogo was testing out her new electro-mag suspension system. “There are hundreds of other ways to test it.”

“I’m wearing a helmet, okay?” Gogo zipped up her jacket and tossed her helmet on before hopping on her bike. “And this is the most practical way to do it.”

“Don’t you need knee and elbow pads?” Honey Lemon asked, frowning at her friend.

Gogo just sent her a withering look, flipping down her helmet’s visor.

They were just outside the lab in a nearby alley, Tadashi with a first aid kit and Honey with a camera to film the first test. Gogo waited for Honey to start recording and then announced the project title. She frowned and kicked off before pedalling down the alley.

At first she felt pure joy, her suspension worked. Then it happened, the back wheels started to wobble, then it fell off. Gogo fell backward off the bike, her helmet hitting the pavement and she felt herself flipping over. The bike landed on her stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

“Aw, crap.” Gogo wheezed, tossing the bike off of her. “Turn off the camera, test number one is over.”

She stood up and ripped her helmet off, examining the back before frowning at the scuff marks. Her back and legs hurt, but nothing was broken, Gogo considered this to be a win. Gogo turned her head and offered her friends a small grin, telling them she was okay.

“If we’d done this in the lab, I would’ve landed on Wasabi’s station.” Gogo said as Tadashi rushed to her with some antibacterial wipes. She winced when he wiped the scrape on the back of her neck. “Can you not?”

“You should invest in a better jacket.” Tadashi said with a sigh, poking the ripped parts of Gogo’s old jacket.

“I got the footage like you wanted.” Honey said after a moment, handing Gogo her camera back.

“Thanks.” Gogo nodded, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it in the open dumpster nearby. “The wheels are too light.” She muttered, picking up the now dented back wheel. “Caused it to come loose. Shoulda seen it coming.”

Tadashi put a bandaid on the back of Gogo’s neck. “Sorry about the failure.”

“We’re used to it.” Gogo shrugged, turning to Honey. “Thanks for filming me falling on my ass, Honey Lemon.”

Honey smiled. “I’d like a copy, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s rude.”

 

* * *

 

Gogo was in the lab, working on her bike with a scowl. It was almost time for her thirtieth test run and she needed to get this idiotic suspension fixed. Wasabi was irritably grunting at his project, something about lasers and Fred was rambling about becoming a superhero. Gogo hated his ramblings sometimes, they were so unrealistic.

There was a shout, some kind of swearing in spanish, and then a loud explosion. Gogo dropped her screwdriver and whipped her head around to see a cloud of smoke in Honey’s station. Everyone else was frozen as Gogo ran toward the smoke, holding her nose and closing her eyes as she practically dove in..

It was blinding and yellow, and Gogo was blindly grasping for Honey. She found Honey’s arm and gripped it tightly, dragging her out of the station. Gogo let Honey sit on one of the chairs as she sank to the ground. They were both gasping for air, Honey’s eyes were watering, Gogo took a deep breath before looking at Honey.

“Can you please be more careful?” Gogo snapped, glaring at Honey. “There are people here who care about you, ya know.”

Honey sent Gogo a disbelieving look, a frown forming on her face. “You’re the one who went in to a danger zone! Why would you do that?!”

“I care about you.” Gogo shrugged, she stood up. “Now, can you please be more careful?”

“Do you know the definition of the word ‘hypocrite?’” Honey asked, leaning up and kissing the corner of Gogo’s mouth.

 

 


	2. Part 2

Gogo sighed as she looked out the window of Wasabi’s car. She was sitting in the front seat, it was a perk that she got from calling shotgun for all time. Sometimes she did feel slightly bad for abandoning Honey in the backseat, but Gogo was sure that Honey understood. Either that, or she was stewing in her own anger as she sat in the back.

“You know, my grandma drives faster than you do.” Gogo muttered, glaring at the speedometer.

“Your grandma’s also related to you.” Wasabi replied with a frown. “So she’s insane.” He paused. “And for your information, it’s called the speed limit not the speed minimum.”

“You can be pulled over for driving too slowly.” Honey sighed from the back, earning a small smile from Gogo. “It’s a traffic hazard.”

“Being overly cautious can be just as bad as being reckless.” Gogo leaned back in her seat and cross her arms. “You’re gonna crash this trash bucket one day and I’m gonna laugh.”

Wasabi rolled his eyes as he pulled up to a four way intersection.

Gogo watched the traffic out of the corner of her eye, it was busy at this time of day and everyone sat in the car irritably. She found herself growing more and more annoyed with the other drivers, it was ridiculous. There was even some clown who decided that they didn’t have to wait their turn to go. Gogo watched that person, idly wondering who on earth would decide to buy a puke green mustang.

Her eyes widened when the mustang swerved and was heading right toward Wasabi’s car. No one seemed to notice the car, Gogo reached out instinctively and grabbed the wheel and put her foot on the ignition. She yanked the wheel and caused Wasabi’s car to turn violently, Gogo watched through the rear view mirror as Honey and Fred were thrown against the drivers’ side of the car, just in time for the puke green mustang to crash into the passenger side.

Gogo felt a jolt and something sharp cutting into her forehead and neck. The seatbelt caught her just as the airbag went off, she made a mental note to improve Wasabi’s airbags. Her brow furrowed, that wasn’t something she should be thinking about at a time like this.

“What the hell just happened?” Wasabi exclaimed as he turned to look in the backseat. “Is everyone okay?”

“I’m fine.” Honey mumbled as she sat up, looking at Fred. “Are you alright, Freddy?”

“I’ve got a wicked pain in my face, but all things considered I’m good.” Fred replied. He didn’t move from his prone position.

“Gogo, are you alright?” Honey leaned forward, gently prodding Gogo’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Gogo leaned back and blinked twice before looking at Honey.

“Oh my god.” Honey mumbled under her breath, leaning forward and looking Gogo in the eye. “You’re bleeding.”

Gogo lifted a hand to touch her forehead, there was blood all over the side of her face. “Oh shit.”

Two ambulances arrived a minute and a half later. The EMTs forced Gogo onto a stretcher and put her in the back, she craned her neck to see them put an old man in the other one. She couldn’t see any wounds on the guy’s body, but... he didn’t look well either.

“How did you see the other car?” Wasabi asked while Gogo was getting her face and neck stitched up.

“I was just paying attention.” Gogo replied, wincing a little at the needle and squeezing Honey’s hand tightly. “What happened to the other guy?”

“He was having a stroke.” Wasabi replied, frowning a little. “I talked to his wife and she said that they’d pay for all of the damages out of pocket, so no insurance companies will be involved.”

“One of the officers on the scene said if you hadn’t have taken the wheel, Wasabi and Fred would’ve been hurt pretty bad.” Honey mumbled just as the doctor finished, Gogo finally got a chance to look at Honey, her brow furrowed when she noticed a large bruise on her forehead.

“You hit your head...” Gogo mumbled, frowning a little.

Honey chuckled. “You just had to get your face stitched up and you’re acting like I’m the one who-?”

“I’m a hypocrite, I know.” Gogo let out a puff of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Gogo was sitting at her station, spinning around on her swivel chair as she waited for Honey to finish with her work. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a small sigh. her earphones blocked out the sounds of the lab, making it easier to ignore everyone else. there wasn’t much she could do for the rest of the day, she needed to wait until tomorrow before her next test. The fifty-seventh. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about it.

“Fifty-seventh time’s the charm.” She muttered.

It was another ten or twelve minutes before Gogo felt a hand on her shoulder. Gogo jumped in her seat and knocked her chair over, and herself with it. She hit the ground hard and sat still for a few moments before ripping off her headphones and glaring at the person who startled her. That is, until she realized who it was.

“Sorry, Gogo.” Honey chuckled, offering a hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Gogo pushed herself up and sighed. “How’d your... whatever... go?”

“You missed a small explosion.” Honey smiled, leaning down and kissing Gogo quickly.

“And you’re alright?” Gogo frowned a little, looking Honey over, her eyes scanning for injuries.

“I’m fine.” Honey sighed, gently prodding Gogo’s shoulder. “Don’t be such a worry wart. Focus on yourself.”

“Whatever.” Gogo rolled her eyes and took Honey’s hand in her own. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

At the tender age of sixteen, Gogo had had her first encounter with villains. They were high school students who were bullying one of the more awkward kids in the class. Gogo remembered him, he was put in the special ed classes, but she knew he was smart. He was just really unlucky.

She was doing her homework near the football field during lunch, waiting for the school bus to take her to the community college for her classes, when she heard the familiar sounds of jerks laughing. Gogo frowned a little when she noticed some movement near one of the goal posts at the other end of the field. Sighing as she stood, Gogo cursed her curiosity before walking toward the noise.

What she saw was disgusting. Some of the kids from the baseball and football teams had managed to get the awkward kid naked and duct taped to a goal post. They were hooting and hollering homophobic slurs as a few of them snapped pictures. Gogo frowned as she put her backpack down and took a few pictures on her phone, making sure to get all of the boys’ faces, before cupping her hands around her mouth.

“Hey!” She watched as the boys jumped and turned, looking at her with a mixture of surprise and anger. “I didn’t realize that it wasn’t gay to play with another boy’s dick!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” The baseball team’s pitcher snapped.

“Apparently I’m looking at a bunch of idiots about to get expelled, maybe even sued.” Gogo lifted up her phone with a frown. “Now let Owen go.” None of the boys moved and Gogo heard her bus arrive. “Please!” She snapped.

She watched the boys scramble to cut Owen free, her frown deepening when she saw the bus go by. One of the boys, a running back from the football team, handed Owen his clothes back. Gogo clenched her jaw when the pitcher turned to look at her, he looked terrified.

“There, now delete the pictures.” He said, licking his lips nervously. “We did what you wanted!”

“No, you cleaned up your mess.” Gogo snapped, her eyes meeting Owen’s. “Go back to the lunchroom, okay?” She said, smiling a little. “I’ve got this handled.”

Owen nodded quickly and ran across the field toward the school.

Gogo took in a breath and looked at the pitcher. “All of my photos are sent directly to a cloud server, so even if you guys took my phone, I’d still have the pictures.” She said quickly, turning her heel slightly and preparing to run. “I have to talk to the vice principal.”

She kicked off and started to sprint toward the school, the boys were right behind her, she could feel it. Gogo frowned a little, she was faster than the boys were, she knew that much. But her heart was pumping faster than it usually did when she was racing, this was different.

With a growl she pulled the front door open, glancing back slightly. The boys weren’t too far away, but they were looking scared. Good. Gogo turned and went down the D hall. It had more turns, but it was a faster route to the office that not many of the kids took. Kids in their classrooms were looking out the doorways, watching her as she jogged by.

“Hi, I need to talk to Mr. Kroft.” Gogo said quickly to the woman at the front desk. “It’s really important and it’s about school security and sexual harassment.”

Gogo eventually did meet with the principal, she even showed him the pictures. There was an inquiry at the school, parents were called. They had meetings upon meetings in classrooms, there wasn’t enough space in the office to do so. Some of the boys who hurt Owen were suspended for a week, while the pitcher and other major players were only given detentions. And to make matters worse, some of the adults were angry with Gogo.

“Why would you call attention to yourself?” Her father asked as they drove home from their last meeting. “You could have been hurt!”

“They weren’t gonna let Owen down if I didn’t.” Gogo muttered as she glared out the window.

“Well obviously those boys are capable of hurting anyone, they could’ve...” Her father paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just be more careful, alright.”

“I’m not sorry.” Gogo crossed her arms over her chest before frowning a little, her eyes widening slightly. “Don’t tell grandma that I said that, please.”

“I won’t.” Gogo swore she saw her father smile a bit.

 

* * *

 

Gogo opened her eyes groggily as she tried to sit up, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. Her head and face hurt, as did her arm and her chest. Gogo frowned a little as she glanced around the room that she was in. It looked like Hiro’s.

“Do you remember anything?” Honey asked, gently cupping Gogo’s cheek.

Gogo’s brow furrowed as she thought.

They were following some criminal, but that’s all she could recall. Gogo idly hoped that she didn’t do the cliche hero thing where she used her own body as a shield. Not that she minded it, but it didn’t look good on her.

“Not really.” Gogo shook her head. “I didn’t do the body shielding thing from the movies did I?”

“No.” Honey shook her head and chuckled. “You were hit by something and fell off the side of a building.” Honey leant down and kissed Gogo’s forehead. “Baymax patched you up. There’s nothing broken, mild concussion, your face is black and blue, and we need to get you another helmet. I decided to stay behind and wait for you to wake up.”

“Worried about me?” Gogo pushed herself up, wincing a little.

“Of course.” Honey sighed, her eyes meeting Gogo’s. “I jumped off the roof to slow your fall, you know...”

“Now who’s the hypocrite?”

 

 


End file.
